How you play the game
by Bored out of my head
Summary: When Jeff, Conner, and Morgan are sucked into their new game, and the only way to win is for Jeff to protect his sister from being a pokemon, by becoming differint pokemon himself! What will happen to them?
1. The game

**I know that your think **_**why is he writing another story? I want his other stories finished! **_**The thing is, I wanted to write this story and I thought it would be fun! So have fun!**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1: The game

/\/\/\/\

It's basically just a normal life for me. I have a good friend an annoying older sister, who is only a year older, and a lot of fun! My name is Jeff, my friend`s name is Conner, and my sister`s name is Morgan. I might not be the most popular person, but its summer and being out of school for a while is sweet!

/\/\/\/\

"It`s SO boring…" I said sitting with Conner and Morgan in the backyard

"I know!" Conner said "What are we gonna do?"

"I can always give you two a makeover!" Morgan offered

"NO!" Conner and I said at the same time

"Fine" she said "It was just a suggestion…"

"Wanna play with your mightyena?" I asked Conner

"No…" he sighed "He isn`t as much fun since he evolved…" he stopped to think "Wanna play the WII?"

"I don't have any good games anymore, I beat them all…" I said

"Maybe you guys should buy a new game from Gamerun." My sister suggested "How much money do you guys got?" she asked

"I got ten bucks" I said

"I got five" Conner added

"We can buy a used game" I suggested "The store clerks always know what the best games are… Can you drive us there Morgan?"

"Why should I drive you there?" Morgan asked

"Because you suggested it and you're bored to."

"Fine," she said getting up "let me get my car keys."

/\/\/\/\

After the fifteen minute car ride, we finally got there, and the store was pretty much empty besides the games lining the walls and shelves.

"Hey matt," I said to the owner of the store who was playing blackjack with his banette.

"Hey Jeff!" he said without looking up "What are you doing here? There aren't many new games out."

"We know that." I said "I just need a game that will cure my boredom for a while… got any ideas?"

"There's always a shelf filled with new games in the corner" he said to me… "AH HA! 21!" he said to his banette.

"OK I'll look." I said while he was dealing out cards

"Can I play?" asked Morgan

"Sure thing, just pull up a chair." He said dealing cards to Morgan

I walked over to the used game section with Conner behind me. "Let's see…" I said pulling out games from the shelf. "Kingdome farts, Kingdome farts 2 return of the flatulence, Dragonite cube X…" I continued down the list of games and found nothing interesting…

"Do you have ANY interesting games, Matt?" I asked

"Don't interrupt me when I get 21!" he said

"I fold" Morgan said

"Bay." His banette agreed

"Ugh…" he said agitated "I did get one… but it's been returned quite a few times."

"Which is it?" I asked

"It's in the back," he said getting up "maybe you`ll want it."

He rummaged through the back and came out with a game. I took it and looked at the cover…

"Keeper of the castle?" I asked "What's it about?"

"I don't know" he said "never played it"

"How much?" I asked

"Thirty bucks" he said

"Thirty bucks!" I said "I only have fifteen!"

"Don't worry little bro!" Morgan said "I'll pay for the rest! Thanks to Matt and his gambling." She said smirking at him

"Fine." He said "just give me the cash" we all gave him the money and in turn, he gave us the game "have a nice day!" he said as we were walking out of the door.

/\/\/\/\

"Let's see…" I said pulling out the instruction booklet, I began reading out loud:

"Keeper of the castle is a fun and exciting action adventure game, were the players find themselves in a castle which is ruled over by the "keeper", and the players must get to the keeper, to save their friend while avoiding his sick and twisted traps. Most of his traps include turning the player into Pokémon or other abnormal things. To complete the game, the players must successfully get the master to the top, and the master must be human to destroy the keeper, and free the player's friend. The master is allowed to pick six Pokémon to fight out some of the traps. Good luck!"

"Sounds cool" Conner said

"Yeah!" Morgan said coming into the room "And I am going to be the master." She said

"What!?" I asked "why you?"

"Let's see…" she said "I drove you to the store, paid for gas, paid for half of the game, and the most importantly! I'm older."

"Fine…" I said "But only the first time through! The others, Conner and I switch out."

"Fine with me" she said, grabbing a WII remote

Once we started the game, the title screen came on and it said to pick who is who…

"Sorry Conner" I said "looks like a two player game."

"Then I call master next round" he said leaning back into the chair

Morgan chose her player as the "master" and I chose my player as the "helper"…

When the game started we saw a small white line in the middle of the black screen… it grew in size until it said "begin!" and when Morgan clicked on it, nothing seemed to happen…

"What's going on?" I asked

"Maybe its loading" Conner said

A small colorful spiral could be seen on the screen, growing bigger in size until it actually outgrew the screen! A vortex opened up in the TV, and soon all of us were sucked inside…

/\/\/\/\

**I think that's a good first chapter for me. And I think you ALL know what's going to happen next! If not… then you're not that bright… I hope you all REVIEW!!! (Words=1156)**


	2. The first floor

Chapter 2: The first floor

/\/\/\/\

_Where am I? _I asked myself _I remember the game, and something happening…_ I opened my eyes to see a room with concrete walls and nothing else in it…

"Jeff?" asked a voice to my right "Jeff where are we?" I looked and saw Morgan rubbing her head

"I don't know" I said "The last thing I remember is you pressing the "begin" button on the screen and then a vortex and now we`re here…"

"You don't think-" She stopped herself "No never mind"

"What!?" I asked "You don't think what?"

"You don't think we could be in the game do you?" she asked

"I don't know… you think we should ask Conner?"

"Yea-"she stopped and looked around "Where _is_ Conner?" I looked around to.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a floating green question mark…

"I don't know… touch it." She said

I looked at her for a second and walked over to it and grabbed it, but it went through my fingers and a holographic image showed up saying:

Hints and Tips:

Hint: race to the tenth floor of the castle, and save your friend.

Tips: every floor has rooms were you could be transformed into a Pokémon; to advance you must accomplish a task. There is one room at the end of the floor that will be safe and nothing can harm you.

After reading it aloud it shrunk into a small disk the size of a fingernail and went into my hand saying HT 1 on the top…

"I think we _are _in Keeper of the castle" I said "What's in the backpack?" I asked pointing towards a backpack lying next to Morgan

"I don't know…" she opened it and took out what looked like a Poke'dex… "Give me the disk" she said.

I handed her the disk and she put it into a little slot in the side and it said "HT 1 saved"

"I think we need to collect these…" she said "and we need to remember our characters in this game. I`m the master and you're the helper, so that must mean-" she stopped "That must mean Conner is the friend we have to rescue!"

"What`s the difference between the Master and the helper again?" I asked

"I think the rules said that I have to be at the top of the castle to destroy the keeper, and it said that you had to protect me from becoming a Pokémon…"

"How?" I asked again

"Push me out of the way or take the hit for me." She said "either way, we have to win this game."

"So… what are we waiting for?" I asked

"Nothing, but you have to go first, and make sure the ghost is clear." She ordered

"Fine…" I said opening the door and walking into the hall… I walked back and forth in it many times to make sure it's safe… "Come in!" I called

She walked in and said "Maybe halls don't count as a room?" she entered and nothing happened "We should go."

I walked into the next room and saw big holes in the wall, and Morgan came in. the door suddenly shut behind her and a question mark appeared next to me. I took it.

Hints and tips:

Hint: the puzzle you must complete is not so complicated but it's not the wrong answers you want to avoid, but the time limit.

Tips: the time limit is three minutes and you must put the puzzle pieces in the right order to advance.

BEGIN!

The HT 2 went into the poke'dex and the walls behind us started to slowly creep towards us and thick boards of wood were dropped on the floor next to the hole. We ran towards the hole and saw it was about four foot by seven foot starting from the ground up.

"It looks like a door should go there." I said

"That's it! We need to make the door!" she started to get wood and put a purple piece on the bottom. The piece glowed and the piece was the bottom of the door! "Start looking for pieces that match! The bottom is purple and the colors are purple, dark blue, blue, green, orange, red, and yellow! Start matching them up!"

I picked up a purple-dark blue piece of wood and laid it on top of the bottom one, and I then got a dark blue-blue piece and laid that on top, so the pattern continued with blue-green piece, green-yellow piece, yellow-orange, then a orange-red, and finally a red piece on top. A handle appeared and we ran inside the door.

(Authors note: in case you haven't noticed, those were the colors of the rainbow: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet.)

/\/\/\/\

Another room was behind that door but this room was stranger, this room was all red, orange, and yellow. The walls looked like fire. Another Q mark appeared

Hints and Tips:

Hint: dodge and weave through the line of fire

Tips: every cannon has a different pattern.

BEGIN!

Pipes appeared out of the wall and shot red globs of goo. The cannons all move in different directions and shot at different times… the shots were fast and the room started to fill up with goo.

"Look!" Morgan said pointing at the ground "There's a path were no gun will shoot!" there was a twisting trail. But a trail none the less. We crawled through it with ease and went through to the next door.

/\/\/\/\

The walls were green, blue, and indigo. This time the Q mark said:

Hints and tips:

Hint: race for it

Tips: don't slow down

BEGIN!

The doors filled with green, blue, and dark blue ooze and started to close in on us, and at the end of a very long hall was the door.

"RUN!" was all I said before we dashed to the door. The walls were about three inches away before we opened the door and slipped in. "That was to close" I said out of breath.

/\/\/\/\

This room was purple but with no Q mark. There were actually purple bean bag chairs!

"Nothing's in here…" I said "maybe it's the rest room."

"Probably… but be careful anyway." She said

"I'm just going to sit down." I said

I went to a bean bag chair and sat down in it. I relaxed in it and paid no attention to anything else, but the chair suddenly felt wet… I looked and saw the chair swallowing me up! I struggled but it wouldn`t let go. Finally it was all around me and I opened my eyes to see the room. I looked at my hands and saw them covered in sludge!

"AAAH!" I yelled and Morgan whipped around to see me.

"Jeff!" she stared at me "I told you to be careful!"

"I'm sorry!" I said

"Wait! I can understand you! But you're a Pokémon now!" she said

"Games never make since." I said "LOOK!" I pointed toward a green Q mark. Morgan grabbed it:

Hints and tips:

Hint: this floor has a boss but you can bypass it. By beating the boss, you helper will no longer be a Grimer.

Tips: only you can choose, so choose wisely

[CHALLENGE THE BOSS] [DON'T CHALLENGE THE BOSS]

"It`s letting us choose?" Morgan said "What do you think Jeff?" she looked at me

"You should-" I couldn`t speak anymore because the sludge was entering my mouth

"I guess I'll make the decision" she said "I can't see my brother like this." She pressed the [CHALLENGE THE BOSS] button.

An aura surrounded me and I was lifted into the air and put in a cylinder tube. I was put face down so I could see but it wasn`t uncomfortable.

A Weezing appeared out of nowhere, and it froze. Morgan`s poke'dex glowed and said "Choose a Pokémon" a list of Pokémon appeared in front of her and she pressed a name on it "Alakazam: chosen… loading data… download complete… poke' ball gathered." A poke' ball appeared in Morgan`s hands and she threw it out.

"Alakazam!" it shouted

"Alakazam, use psycho cut!" the Alakazam unleashed three slashes, and then they all hit the Weezing. The Weezing soon fell with the spiral eyes and fell down… it disappeared and we won!

"Boss defeated" a voice said "Releasing helper/ status: Grimer" the cylinder opened and I fell down and onto the floor with a splat. I gathered myself up and, shook my head. "Reward: changing helper/ status: Grimer into helper/ status: Muk"

"What!" I said in horror "A Muk!?" a light enveloped me and I felt myself growing in size. The light soon stopped and I looked at myself "It said I would turn back to normal!" I said "Check that Q mark again!"

Morgan looked at her poke'dex and pressed HT 5: it opened back up:

Hints and tips:

Hint: this floor has a boss but you can bypass it. By beating the boss, you helper will no longer be a Grimer.

Tips: only you can choose, so choose wisely

"It only said you wouldn`t be a Grimer anymore… I'm sorry" she said

"Its fine" I sighed "Let's go to the next room." I tried to get myself toward the door but found it hard to move my body… "How do you move in this body!?" I said in frustration. I moved myself inch by inch, like a slug. "I can't believe I move so slowly!"

/\/\/\/\

I finally made it to the door and there I found what looked like a Pokémon center behind it. A Q mark said:

Hints and Tips:

Hint: this is a safe zone, nothing can harm you here

Tips: you can heal all Pokémon here

"We finally made it" I said "Just nine more floors to go."

"Don't worry" Morgan said trying to comfort me. "We _will _beat this game and I promise we will get you out of that Muk body of yours… all we need you to do is get caught in another trap and tuned into a different Pokémon."

"Thanks sis" I said looking up to her

"No problem" she said "Now we need to get you a bath!" she said holding her nose

"Please don't rub it in…" I said "This isn`t that fun for me…"

"Don't worry" she smirked

/\/\/\/\

**This is probably the longest chapter I have EVER written! And this is probably one of my best ideas for a story! I mean: a person gets turned into a Pokémon and now he`s trying to turn into a not so humiliating one! It's great! If you have ANY embarrassing Pokémon ideas then PM me and I will consider it, you can also tell me what embarrassing thing he can do!**

…

…

…

**Oh yeah!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words= 2126)**


	3. the beginning to the second floor

**Chapter 3: the beginning to the second floor**

/\/\/\/\

We were in the Pokémon center looking room for a while. The nurse joy was nice and didn`t mind the stink, and we both got beds! Well… Morgan got a bed; I got a big bowl looking thing to sleep in… On our way out the nurse joy stopped us and said "We have a package for you." she handed Morgan a cardboard box and walked off…. Morgan opened it and in it was a ? Mark and a glass box. Morgan looked at the ? Mark

Hints and tips:

Hints: this is a special item in which will turn a helper back into a human. All you need to do is break it over the helper.

Tips: use it wisely

"Wow." I said "That can turn me back into a human!?" I asked

"Yeah" she said "But we shouldn`t use it now. We need to save it for later."

"Aww…" I said "Fine… but I choose when I use it." I said heading toward the stairs.

/\/\/\/\

The stairs were the hardest thing to get past. It's hard for a blob to get all the way up there without help, but I made it. And once we were at the top we went through the door. The room was filled with tables and food. The ? Mark simply said:

Hints and tips:

Hints: The tables are filled with food for one. The helper may change into a different Pokémon by eating the food on the plate.

Tips: you can only eat one

"I'm doing" I said going towards the nearest table. "I'm tired of being a Muk." I took the nearest plate, which had a cake with green icing on it. The other tables and food just disappeared, but I just threw the cake into my mouth and it tasted pretty good! It was sweet with a hint of bitterness. I felt a weird feeling at the top of my head… it went through my body until the sludge around me started melting off! When the sludge was on the ground I looked at my hand… "A Munchlax?" I said looking all over my body to see my blue-green fur.

"Wow." Morgan said "You look like a real Munchlax!"

"I know." I said "at least it's better than a Muk. I actually have legs… let's go." I started heading towards the door

"Speaking of legs… can you even see your feet?" she asked

"Um…" I looked down but I only saw my big belly… I bent over to try and see them but with no luck… I bent over far enough to fall over and do a front roll and onto my back. "The answer is no." I said "I can't see my feet." I tried to get up but I couldn`t do that either… "Can you help?" I asked

"Sure" she laughed. She tried to pick me up… "Man" she said using all her strength "You're heavy! You must way over 200 pounds!" she finally got me up

"Thanks." I said "Let's go" I said walking towards the door

"OK" she shrugged

We opened the door to see a big computer screen… on it was what looked like a river with a raft, two boys, two girls, a man, a woman, a prisoner, and a police man… the rules said:

Only 2 people on the raft at a time.

The Father cannot stay with any of the daughters, without their Mother's presence.

The Mother cannot stay with any of the sons, without their Father's presence.

The thief (striped shirt) cannot stay with any family member, if the Policeman is not there.

Only the Father, the Mother and the Policeman know how to operate the raft.

"This looks hard" I said.

"This isn`t a problem" Morgan said "I rule at puzzles"

She got the mouse of the computer and started playing the game. She brought the policeman and the prisoner across first, then brought the policeman back, brought the boy and the policeman across, brought the prisoner and policeman back, brought the man and the other boy across, brought the man back, then brought the man and the wife back across. The mother, father and two sons were across now. She brought the mother back across and brought the policeman and the prisoner across again, brought the father back across, brought the mother and the father back across again, brought the mother across, got one daughter and brought the girl and the mother across, brought the policeman and prisoner back over, got the last girl and the policeman across, and everyone except the prisoner was across, she brought the policeman over, and finally brought the prisoner and the policeman over, and all were across…

"Wow…" I said "How did you know that?"

"I did this puzzle before" she said with a smirk "It's not that hard"

The screen split in half and then a door appeared behind it. We went in…

/\/\/\/\

**I'm going to end it here and continue the rest of the floor on the next chapter… I hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=953)**


	4. a little relief

Chapter 4: a little relief

/\/\/\/\

We continued through door to find a big treadmill… the whole floor was a giant treadmill, and the door was on the other side, which was not a good thing to have if you were a Munchlax…

"Oh crap." I said "I don't think I can do this while being a Munchlax"

"Don`t worry" Morgan said "just try your best… I'm not guaranteeing that it's going to work… but just try…"

"OK…" I said thinking of how this could be disastrous. I walked over to the edge of the treadmill. I took a few steps back, and ran for it. I ran as hard as I could, but my legs wouldn`t let me move fast enough… I made it about a quarter of the way there, and then fell over, making me shoot back towards the wall. I slammed into the wall and fell down. You can see my Munchlax imprint in the wall.

"Ugh…" I moaned in pain…

"I guess that wouldn't work…" Morgan said "Look!" she pointed towards the other wall and over there next to the door… was a switch that said off and on…

"I wish you saw that earlier…" I said getting up and rubbing my head

"I`ll get it" she said

"Good. Who else is gonna get it?" I said

She easily ran over to the wall and switched the switch to the "off" position. The treadmill stopped, and I walked across. I felt anger at myself for turning myself into a Munchlax. Now I couldn`t help my own sister with these challenges… I am going to turn myself into something else besides this Munchlax. Without a word I went into the next room.

It was weird… it had curtains around it, and the floor was made of wood. To my right I saw a radio… I went over to it and tried to press a button on it.

"Can't reach!" I said to myself

I stood on one leg, and finally pressed the button to the far left. At first nothing happened. But the lights suddenly went out! I felt my weight load lessen and my legs becoming a little longer, I felt my waist getting skinnier, and finally the lights came back on. I looked at my body, and…

"Oh crap…" I said

"You…" Morgan snickered "You're a kirlia!" she busted out laughing.

"Oh shut up I-" I was cut off by the sound of music…

"Ballet music?" Morgan said

I felt my body start moving on its own… It did kicks and twirls! _Oh crap!!! I'm dancing like a ballerina!!! _Morgan couldn`t stop laughing at me…

/\/\/\/\

The thirty minute song was finally over, and the door appeared at the edge of the room.

"This NEVER leaves the room." I said while she was still snickering

"O-Ok…" she finally stopped and we went through the door to see the Pokémon center looking room. We got some sleep, and I just wish this whole thing was over.

/\/\/\/\

"Give me one more dance." Morgan said her fifteenth joke in a row…

"NO!!! And I-" I just remembered the glass box… a smile crept over my face.

"What are you so happy about?" she said

"Break the box over me!" I ordered.

"What? Why use it now?" she asked

"Because I said so, I hate being a kirlia, and I'll kill you if you don`t!" I threatened

"Any other reasons?"

"Now! Morgan!" I said

"Fine, fine…" she reached into her backpack and pulled out the glass box. She broke it over my head by jabbing her fist into it. A watery substance came out of it, and my body began glowing as I turned back into myself. I looked at my hands and clothes and felt a wave of relief come over me.

"Let's go." I said walking towards the stairs happy to be human again...

/\/\/\/\

**There is the Kirlia TF I said that I would write about! Sorry that it isn't a long chapter but better a short chapter than no chapter! I hope you **_**REVIEW!!!**_**I have a forum where you can post ideas of what you want to turn Jeff into. (Words=795)**


	5. 3rd floor, fear…

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a MONTH!!! I'm very sorry!!! I hope you can forgive me for doing that!!!**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5: 3rd floor, fear…

/\/\/\/\

We were entering the fourth floor and I was relieved to be my human self again. The only difficulty now, is to stay human… It's going to be tough but I think I can do it.

I walked up to the door and was hesitant to open it… Morgan had to help encourage me.

"Go on." She said "I'm sure we can get through this level safe and sound…"she paused "and NOT a Pokémon." She quickly added"

"Thanks" I sighed

I opened the door to find a room with the walls that were solid metal, so was the floor and the ceiling… there was nothing in it…at all. No furniture, traps, question mark, or the door…

"I have a bad feeling about this room… something seems off…" I looked at the nothingness…

"Yeah I -" she stopped

The door behind us suddenly closed, and a trap door appeared in the middle of the room. Rising from it was a lever, and the question mark… I went towards it and read it:

Hints and Tips:

Hint: …

Tips: Fears … wat- … unexpected … doom … floors … no … hi- … tip- …

Morgan read it to… the look on her face said it all, we are in BIG trouble… "Fears, unexpected, and doom." She said silently" she bit her lip "should we pull the lever?" I only nodded… she pulled it and nothing seemed to happen at first, but I was horribly wrong. The floor around us suddenly split down the middle, and right between us. A wall closed right between us, and we couldn`t see each other anymore…

"The fear is only in the mind, but the mind plays tricks" a booming voice called over me. "Throughout the floor, you will be subjected to torments that are horrible and inhuman… prepare yourselves for the fears of floor three and go your separate ways…" A door opened on the other wall, the one that doesn't lead to my sister. "You will meet up with your partner at the end of the floor… if you succeed."

Morgan also heard this and went through her door, and I went through mine.

/\/\/\/\

Jeff's side of the second room:

/\/\/\/\

I walked into another room, but this one was scarier… It seemed to never end. It was a black walled room with what looked like an endless stream of stars all across it, and the floor was the same, and looked like you would fall if you stepped on it, yet I was standing on it like it was concrete.

_I wondered what will happen here. _I thought to myself. I saw a flash of light behind me. I whirled around but to find only the door. I opened the door, but when I looked into it. All I saw was the black and starry designs of this room. It was like the door didn't lead anywhere! I put my hand through it, and went around the door, with my hand still in the door, and I saw my hand on the other side. THE DOOR DOESN'T LEAD ANYWHERE! I closed the door and knocked, but it reduced to dust! Now I was completely alone, and not even a door was here…

_OH CARP OH CRAP! _Were the only words going through my mind…

Another flash of light! I whirled around again!

"Who's there!?" I shouted, but with no answer.

The light shown bright right behind me, and this time I saw what it looked like. It was what looked like a cloud of pure light! When I walked over to touch it. It turned pure red! It then stretched out to forms a giant red cloudy serpent! It then slithered around me about five feet in every direction, and it soon seemed to get taller! It soon formed a column of pure red cloud around me! It began spinning around like a giant tornado, and it started caving in…

/\/\/\/\

Morgan's side of the second room: (third person narrative)

/\/\/\/\

She walked in the room not knowing what to expect. She seemed to walk into the same room! She quickly looked behind her to see the door gone! She walked to the middle of the room. The metal walls suddenly opened up in sections, and all the panels all seemed to go to a single part of the room. The walls were the metal used to be seemed to have solid rock behind it! She looked to the point where all the metal seemed to go, and was amazed to find all the pieces seeming to melt and form some sort of machine!

When it was done it looked like a car/drill looking thing! It was shaped like a bullet, had wheels, and a drill on the front! It shot into the air and drilled a hole right in front of her! It came out a few seconds later through the ceiling! She dodged the next attack and was greeted by the drill going through the wall and coming from under her! The drills speed sent her flying and knocked her against the wall!

She could barely keep conscience, and was lying in the drills path.

/\/\/\/\

Back to Jeff's side (first person)

/\/\/\/\

The clouds were falling right on top of me! They were heavier than expected! I quickly found a hole in the clouds and darted right through it! The clouds almost crushed me, but I made it. I looked towards the mass of red just in time to see it compact and crush each other, and when all the clouds crushed each other. A red door appeared were it used to be… the door to the next room of fear…

/\/\/\/\

Back to Morgan's side (third person.)

/\/\/\/\

She was lying down and very weak from the toss the driller gave to her. It soon seemed to speed up and charge her! She got up and jumped out of the way just in time to not get killed. The engine stopped to her surprise and opened up its back to reveal a HUGE exhaust pipe that you could crawl into, and it spit out mass quantities of black smoke! That is when she had gotten an idea to defeat this thing!

Before it closed she darted into the pipe and crawled into the machine. The end of the pipe was greeted by a hollow shell and a door. She soon felt the thing stop and the smoke cleared out of the machine.

"I guess this means I win" she smiled to herself and walked on to the next room.

/\/\/\/\

The second floor (third person)

/\/\/\/\

Jeff walked into the room. (At the same time as his sister, Morgan.) He was amazed to find a room that was pure white, and was also relived to see a door at the other end of the room, but what he didn't expect to see was what looked like a shadow… It was all black, had no face, and stood about two inches taller than him.

/\/\/\/\

Morgan stepped into a room that was made of solid concrete, and saw a door on the other side as well. Both of them were greeted by a shadow. Only, Morgan's was two inches shorter than her.

/\/\/\/\

They had both seen the shadows and both started running for the door. It seemed that the shadow wanted to get there first.

/\/\/\/\

Morgan grabbed her shadow by the arm and pulled it back with enough force to send it to the ground.

/\/\/\/\

Jeff was running to the door when the shadow grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He quickly jumped up and kicked his shadow in the back.

/\/\/\/\

Morgan felt a sharp pain in her back. The shadow had kicked her and she decided to retaliate by rushing it and slamming it in the wall.

/\/\/\/\

After Jeff had kicked it, the shadow slammed him into the wall. He kicked the shadow off of him and while it was stunned, he slammed it in the head.

/\/\/\/\

Morgan got a blow to her stomach and then knocked in the head. She felt weak, but she had to end this fight. She used a move that she had come up with. It was an easy trick but it was effective. She rushed the shadow and dug her finger nails into its arm, she had then dragged her fingers through his skin. It wasn't deep, but it was at least four inches long. She smiled to herself when the shadow knelt down in pain and clutched it's arm. This gave her enough time to run for the door and go through.

/\/\/\/\

Jeff had just hit the shadow in its head, but it only seemed stunned for a second. That's when I had run towards him. He tried to punch it before it got to hurt him, but it had grabbed his arm instead. It then pushed what looked like claws, into his arm. He yelled out in pain, but that didn`t stop the shadow. It didn't stop until the claws went four inches across his arm, and while he was down and holding his arm, the shadow ran for the door and went through it. He got up. The cuts weren't that deep, but it was bleeding. He went through the door.

/\/\/\/\

Jeff`s third room (first person)

/\/\/\/\

I went through the door expecting to find the shadow, but what I saw was what looked like a room made of solid rock! The only weird thing was that it had a hole in the ceiling. It was HUGE! I started looking for the door, but the ground started shaking for some reason! When I looked up , I saw what looked like a GIANT bullet! The front of it was a giant drill and it fell from the ceiling! It crashed into the ground, but within a few seconds it had come right back up from the ground! I dodged it quick enough to see it turn around and LAUNCH the drill at me! I barely escaped it when I saw a canon in the hole of what used to be the drill! It began charging up the canon and it then fired what looked like a green ball of electricity at me! I also dodged that to. But the ball hitting the wall threw dust throughout the room and it started getting into my wound. It stung a lot but I could bare it.

The thing turned around to open its back when a HUGE pipe came out of it. A ton of black smoke had poured out of it, and I had to shield my eyes from it. At looking at it. I thought of an idea for it! I quickly jumped into it and crawled to the end of the pipe. I then saw the door and headed into it.

/\/\/\/\

Morgan's third room (third person)

/\/\/\/\

She had walked into a room that looked like the emptiness of space… she had walked around a little before noticing that that the door behind her was gone! She didn't know what to expect of this place, but she knew that if she wasn't careful, she could get seriously hurt. She saw a red object a far way away, and since it was the only thing there she had decided it was the best route to take.

She had reached it after only one minute of walking and the thing looked like a small red cloud. She had touched it to see what was going on, but it just scooted away from her… She tried to touch I again but this time she touched it and it turned a bright blue!

"What in the?" she said as she pulled her hand back. She looked at the cloud again, but to see what looked like a blue cloudy wolf! The wolf then began to growl at her. She took a step back, but when she did so, the wolf then took one step forward, as if it's going to attack her! She quickly turned around and ran for it! The wolf following her every step of the way! She then stopped, turned around, and quickly kicked the wolf! The wolf fell to the ground, knocked out.

She ran as fast as she could away from it. And after ten minutes of running she came to a sight she couldn`t believe! She saw the same wolf! It was still lying on the ground, and in the same position it was in!

"Small world" she said to herself, realizing that she ran all the way around the rooms "world"

The wolf then changed into a bright green color! It changed shape and looked like a big bird! She soon kicked it in the face, which was the only thing she knew to do, since the room was like the way it was. The bird only seemed to shrug it off. The bird then charged her with the beak, but she grabbed the beak and used it like a hammer, and slammed the bird to the ground.

She thought it was over, but the cloud turned into a white color, and it took the form of a light! It then charged her again and she quickly stepped out of the way. The light then grew longer until it was a serpent. She went to the snake and opened its mouth, but she didn`t stop there. She was desperate to get free. She ripped open the jaw of the snake and then ripped it in half. The snake practically exploded in her arms. And when she saw through the smoke. A white door had appeared. She gladly went through it.

/\/\/\/\

Fourth room (first person)

/\/\/\/\

I made it back to the metal room! It was the same room I had started in. The walls suddenly went back up, and I soon saw… "MORGAN!" I called! I quickly rushed towards her. We had hugged each other, but we soon let go because it was kind of awkward…

"I can't believe it's you!" Morgan said. She stopped. She saw my arm. "Y-your arm." She said.

"Yeah.." I sighed "Something hurt it.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out!

"Wha-!? Why?" I asked confused

"It's my fault!" She said "when I was in a room I saw what looked like a walking shadow" she explained " and I slashed it on the arm with my finger nails!"

I soon got what she was saying "They made us fight each other!" I said angered

"That's sick and wrong!" She said, she noticed a door that had just appeared at the end of the room. "C'mon" she said "We're going to the rest area." We walked to and opened the door. Behind it was the familiar face of nurse joy.

"Welcome to the rest area!"She said cheerfully "your arm looks hurt" said "We can fix that right up!"

I knew it was going to be one of our better nights here.

/\/\/\/\

**Once again **_**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH!!! **_**Now that I have that out of the way… Thank you for reading and keeping up with the story! Please post comments on what you think of the story! So… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I think it's one of my longer chapters, dont you? (Words=2,800)**


	6. starting the forth floor

**  
****I have to say that I'm really sorry for not updating this in a few months, but I lost most interest in this story, and I didn't feel like updating it… so sorry for that… I'll try to recap on what things have happened…**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6: starting the forth floor

/\/\/\/\

My arm got healed up by nurse joy; I didn't even know that she could treat people! My arm was scratched up from the last room that my sis and I was in, we didn't even know that we were fighting each other, but I got the bad end of it…

We had left the safe place, went up the stairs, and we were going through the door right now.

"What do you think is coming up next?" I asked my sister, Morgan.

"I have no Idea, but I hope it's better than that last floor that we went through." She said

She opened the door to the fifth floor, and we were in a room filled with stuffed animals…

"That…" I began "Is the weirdest thing I've seen here…"

"Yeah" Morgan said "why is a video game filled with stuffed animals?"

"Beats me…" I looked up "check the ? Mark…"

Morgan reached up and grabbed the ? Mark and began to read it:

Hints and Tips:

Hint: you must find a certain doll to move forward, don't touch any other dolls than the certain one

Tips: #151

"That seems simple enough…" I said "but which one is number 151?"

"Maybe it means the 151th from the left?"

"Maybe…" I started counting from the left "1… 2… ------ 149… 150… 151!"

I grabbed a small little black dog looking animal… "Is this it?" I asked

"Go next to the door and find out" she said

I walked towards the door and put the stuffed animal in a little hole inside the door…

"Nothing happened" I turned around to see Morgan "Wh-oooaaaah!" '

I got shoved a few feet forward, and It felt like a got hit in the back with a baseball bat!

"Ow…" I groaned and tried to get back up, but I couldn't… I tried to get up again... but I could do was move my leg! "What's happening!" I tried move again, but this time I couldn't even move my leg anymore! "I can't move! Help! Help!" I started panicking

"HOLY CRAP!" Morgan yelled "You're a Poochyena!" she stopped for a second "You're a life sized Poochyena stuffed animal!"

"What!?"

She ran to me and picked me up "You're light as a feather!" she turned my face toward hers "You're eyes are all plastic! And… ~snicker~ your tongue is hanging out of your mouth!"

"Hey!"

"Whoa! You talked without moving your mouth! That's pretty cool!"

"It's not that cool when you can't move!" I said "don't you have that pocket mirror that you keep in your pocket?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I need to see myself!" She pulled it out and put it in front of my face "…" I couldn't speak now! Now I am just some Poochyena stuffed animal!

"I'll leave you to yourself" Morgan said putting me on the ground with the mirror in front of me… "Now which one is it this time?" she began to think

I couldn't move or speak! I couldn't even turn my head away from the mirror! And for the next ten minutes I only saw glassy eyes, a tongue sticking out of a stitch on mouth, and a dog face staring back at me!

After another ten minutes of staring at myself my sister finally spoke up "Do you know which one it is?"

"…" I tried to speak but couldn't!

"Hello!" she tried to get my attention, but failed "Talk to me!" she stared at me and finally realized that I couldn't speak! "Oh my gosh!" she went over to me, and picked me up "Say something!" she shook me "Anything!" she broke down crying and hugged me tight, which weirdly felt great!

"That's no fun…" said a child's voice "You aren't supposed to cry during a video game…"

"Who's there?" Morgan called out

"I am!" a pink cat looking thing floated from the ceiling "I'm Mew! Glad to meet you!"

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked

"It is my game… so I think I should be here!"

"You made this game?"

"Yep!" Mew said doing a back flip in the air "Isn't it great?"

Morgan grabbed Mew at the throat "You did this!" she squeezed Mew and her hand became a stuffed arm! "What the!" Mew slipped away from her

"Look Morgan" mew said as it floated towards her "You are one step away from losing this game and being my toy forever! You will be the first to lose this game!" Mew flew to her face "I'll give you one freebie!" she touched me and flew off "only one freebie!"

When she left I was able to move again! I was still a stuffed animal, but I could move!

"I feel great!" I said without opening my mouth, but when I tried to walk, the wait that was on me made my legs bend and twist, and when I walked I didn't just look like a stuffed animal, I felt like one! And because I was a stuffed animal I got tired out easily and couldn't move that well… "Can you help?" I asked

"Sure" she picked me up with her arm back to normal… "Now which one is it?"

"Maybe it's the Mew doll?" I said "It's her game and it seems obvious that it would be that…"

Morgan picked up the Mew doll and put it in the hole of the wall, and it opened!

"You're right!" Morgan said and she carried me through the next door!

/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for the long wait and I hope that you will all review this and leave a good one!**


	7. The rest of the 4th floor

**I'd like to thank everyone who commented and faved this story. It helped me write the next chapter after a long loss of interest. **

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 7: The rest of the 4th floor

**/\/\/\/\**

It was the second room of the fourth floor and I was still just a Poochyena plushy. I have feeling in my legs, but it felt like it was made like a plushy. My sister, Morgan, held me because it was difficult to walk like this. As we entered the 2nd room of the fourth floor I immediately saw that this room was filled with little girl's toys. Now I was afraid to get transformed again for the sake of my dignity. All the toys were pink and all had those cute faces on them. I don't know what kind of challenge was waiting but I didn't like it one bit. Morgan had gotten the Question mark and it read:

Hints and Tips:

Hint: this floor only for your amusement. Make your friend touch the toy and it will become it

Tips: To randomly select put your friend on the circle with the exclamation mark on it.

"No" I said quickly "You're not going to, just skip this floor now" but apparently my sister couldn't pass up the opportunity to humiliate me "I think I can have just a little fun here can't I?" Morgan stated. I didn't put up a lot of struggle for she put me on the exclamation mark and I felt stuffing shift and grow as I felt myself getting bigger and bigger as everything expanded and turned pink. I was much taller and was actually taller that Morgan! It was then where Morgan laughed "You're a giant Ursaring!" She got out her pocket mirror again and I saw my face. It wasn't too bad, but it was stuck in a smiling position and it made me look cute rather that fierce like a real Ursaring would be. It was there I noticed the lack of toys. All of the toys that filled the room earlier were completely gone and all that was left was the pink walls.

I could actually walk but I lost my balance a lot and fell over very often. I then noticed the big white heart on my stomach continuing to my chest. I felt really embarrassed but you couldn't tell by my face. I soon got used to the weird wobble walk and went through to the third room of the fourth floor. It was here that I saw a gigantic swimming pool sort of thing. With two platforms on each side of it that extended from this side of the room to the door on the opposite. Morgan grabbed the question mark again.

Hints and Tips:

Hint- one on each bridge, don't fall in.

Tip- 10 yards to the end.

"Let's do this" Morgan said plainly "It seems simple, but don't expect that." I wobbled over to the platform on the left and Morgan to the right. As soon as we both got to it a gate sealed us off from the floor and we where only above the pool standing on the bridge. We both started at the same time when water squirted out of the walls and waterfalls came from the ceiling at random. Water was splashing everywhere and really distracted me. I looked over to see Morgan already finished which was a shock for me considering I was still at the beginning. I started to move forward as I noticed that when water squirted me my fur got wet and weighed it down a lot! I tried running to the end but a sudden waterfall from the ceiling got me completely wet and I couldn't get back up! I could twitch and fidget, but that was the only thing that I could do! The water was starting to slide me off the platform and before I could react I fell in.

I sank to the very bottom before I felt my body go hollow and get slippery! It was almost instantaneous as a pink life sized Ursaring turned into a life sized Lapras pool toy! I quickly floated to the top with the air that I had and quickly swam to Morgan. The fins were big and easily moved the water, but it was slippery and took me and Morgan at least five minutes to drag me out of the pool which would usually be done in five seconds. Once I was on dry land I had a tough time dragging myself to the door.

I was relieved to see nurse joy and to find the safe zone, but to the right there was another big swimming pool which nurse joy said "that's for relaxation and for having fun" I dragged myself to the swimming pool which Morgan went to the restroom for a few minutes to come back with a swim suit on! Morgan said that she got it from the backpack she has been carrying around all the time. Morgan jumped on my back without warning. She then said "your back is a chair! And ooh!" she slid her feet into my back fins and began pedaling. "What in the! Hey" I said "that's no fair!" She took me to the end of the pool and back and all the while I couldn't do anything about it, I just kept telling her to get off! "What's this button do?" she pressed it and a mini HT came out saying what the buttons did, but I couldn't look back and see it. "Oh this'll be good!" she pressed another button and said "Tell what you think of me and don't use anything bad" she smiled as I started speaking against my will "You look very pretty, and I'm glad to have you as my sister." I didn't want to say that! She then pressed another button and I couldn't speak! She kept reading and said "Oh this is very interesting!" she said with and evil grin. She pedaled me to the edge of the pool and she got out. "Turn into a real Lapras without powers" she said to me.

My body started getting heavier as my rubbery skin turned into blubber. I was then a real Lapras! But before I could react she said "Turn into an anthro Lapras" I then felt my body change shape as it got thinner and more humanlike! I looked like a humanoid, but my skin was blue except my underbelly was white, I had a mitten like hand that resembled a flipper, my feet were flippers as well but I could stand on them, I had a Lapras like head, no shell, a tail, and swim trunks to keep my dignity intact. "Wow! I look so much different and like a person again!" walking came naturally and I quickly got used to the body, but my sister soon burst out laughing at the paper. She turned to me and said "Turn into a female anthro Lapras" she said snickering. "W-what!" I said before the changes took place. I felt my stomach get thinner and my hips and butt bigger. I also felt breast growing in as a girls swim suit appeared over me. "What did you do!" I said with a much more feminine voice!

"Hey sister!" Morgan said insulting me "you can no longer change back from female anthro Lapras" she said as I felt all my muscles tighten and knew that Morgan made this a change that only she could turn me back from!

/\/\/\/\

**Thanks again to everyone that wanted me to continue this, and for reading this far. I tried a different writing style, so I hope you like it. **


End file.
